Fascination
by Nauthiz
Summary: Colin Creevey is always around and Harry wants to know why. Harry/Colin, Slash. Oneshot for a Rare Pairing meme.


**AN: **This was written a few months ago for Kamerreon's Rare Pairing meme, I've posted most of my other responses on here so I figured I may as well put this up too. It's another short one, sorry!

The prompt was: _Harry's always wondered how it was that Colin was able to memorize his classes by at least the second week of school. Always managing to pop up in between classes to say hi or get in a brief flash of his camera before scampering off again. When Harry finally gets Colin alone one night in the common room he's determined to find out the secrets of his number one fan._

Warning for **Slash**.

**HPCCHPCC**

There was something about Colin Creevey. The knowledge of precisely what it was eluded Harry, he just could not put his finger on it, but the boy was _always_ there. The flash of a camera partially blinded him once more and a part of Harry wondered whether Colin even bothered to attend his own classes, but the same part swiftly rejected that theory. McGonagall would tar and feather the younger boy if he dared to skip classes. Yet how Colin could make time for them, when it seemed every minute was spent hanging around Harry's classes, was a mystery.

A mystery that Harry would solve.

His primary objective was to find out how Colin even knew when Harry's classes were scheduled. That was simple enough to Harry- clearly the boy had a copy of his timetable. But _how_?

A month had passed before Harry had the opportunity to answer his puzzle; a month, during which, Colin had continued to pop up in the most random places to intercept him on his way to class and blind him with photographic flashes. Harry's opportunity occurred in the form of a Hogsmeade weekend.

He had been detained in the morning to serve detention with Flitwick (apparently wingardium leviosa was _not_ intended to float spit-balls into Malfoy's hair. Pity.), so he had found himself unable to make it into the village with Hermione and Ron.

This had, rather tragically, left Harry wandering around with absolutely nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon. He could sneak out, he supposed, but Ron and Hermione would be far too busy staring lovingly into each other's eyes to even notice that he had appeared.  
No, thank you.

So, midday found Harry sulking in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, staring quite broodingly out of a leaded window contemplating the mystery that was Colin Creevey.

"Hiya, Harry!"

Harry sat bolt upright, startled out of musings by that unabashedly chirpy voice. Colin. A slow smile spread across Harry's lips as his eyes fell upon the familiar mop of blond hair.

"Colin. I'm glad you're here, actually. I need a bit of help...take a seat."

"Sure, Harry." Colin sat happily in the opposite armchair. "What's up then?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice-" Understatement of the century, "-that you seem to be around quite a few of my classes. Fancy telling me how you even managed to find out which classes I had?"

Colin's almost relentless enthusiasm seemed to die a bit at that, and was that a blush spreading across the younger boy's cheeks? "Oh, you noticed then?" Harry bit back a snort at that; Colin was hardly stealthy in his approach.

Harry hummed in agreement, waiting on a proper response.

"Well...it wasn't really me, Harry. Honest. Ginny Weasley- she always gets a copy from her brother and...erm, she offered me one too, if I'd take some photos of you for her..." Colin was definitely blushing now, an adorable pink flush across those pale cheeks. Bright blue eyes peeked out from underneath the tousled blond hair.

"Oh. But why-" Harry cut himself off abruptly as realisation dawned. "Colin, d'you like me?" He asked curiously, green eyes alight with mischief.

The blush darkened, and Harry grinned. He stood up from his place, stalking over to Colin. Harry leant in close to the other boy, trapping him in the chair with a hand on each armrest. His smile was predatory, and if his eyes were alight before, they were positively blazing now.

Colin had shrunk back in the seat, looking for all the world as though he'd quite like to curl up and die. He was staring fixedly at his knees and Harry's smile softened at the boy's behaviour. He hooked a finger under Colin's chin, lifting gently.

"Silly prat. You could have just said." Harry whispered, before sealing their lips in a chaste kiss. Colin's eyelids fluttered shut and Harry briefly nibbled the other boy's full lower lip before pulling back.

He took Colin's smaller hand in his own, "How about Hogsmeade?" He asked. He had a reason to visit now, after all. And what better time was there, than a Hogsmeade weekend, to show everyone just who the young Gryffindor belonged to.

**HPCCHPCC**

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
